Sold
by LavabendingProdigy
Summary: Aang is new in town and finds himself in a new school. He quickly makes friends but when women start to be obducted the gaang has to become more then normal teens. Title makes more sense when the story progresses. Shipping will play a bigger role in this but its not the main focus. Kataang. BTW: I'm really bad at summeries
1. The Boy in the locker

**Hey guys, this is a modern AU ATLA story. I don't want to spoil the plot but i will say that Long Feng, a character that we saw way to little of in the show in my opinion, is involved. The title makes more sense once the story progresses. There will also be some shiping in this so beware of that. The main ship should be obvious, it's the only ship where i can't stand even the thought of the characters being with someone else. It's Kataang for people who heaven't read 'Magic of the eyes' (cough shamless self advertising cough). The other ships will probably just be the canon ones (directly after the show and not the comics) but I do want to have someone for Toph so she doesn't have to be so lonely. And don't recommand Haru because in this one he is gay. Now enjoy and review.**

 **Ages: Aang, Katara, Suki, Mai are 15; Sokka 16; Zuko 17 and Toph 14**

"What's wrong?" Aang was sitting on his bed. He had his head in his hands. The nervousness was almost unbearable. He and his Dad, Gyatso, had just moved to a new town over the summer holidays and today was his first school day. His parents were divorced and he hadn't seen her since he was 7 years old.

"It's nothing really …. Just a little nervous" he murmured his voice was muffled by the palms of his hands. He looked at his dad and smiled weakly. The older man sat down next to him and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I know Middle school and freshman year have been hard for you" Gyatso pulled his son in a tight hug in an attempt to calm him down "But this is a new school, a new start, a new beginning. And if anyone tries to beat you up you just use the techniques I taught you" Aang pulled out of the hug and smiled. It wasn't his usual trademark goofy broad grin but it was definitely more than the weak attempt earlier "Now come on, breakfast is ready."

Aang nodded and got up to his feet and they left the room.

XxX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"SOKKA, WAKE UP OR I'LL COME IN AND BEAT YOU AWAKE" She was furious. She hammered against the door for 5 minutes now and there was still no response. And again, no answer. Now she had enough.

Sokka immediately woke up as he heard his door slam against wall. He set up and puller his knees to his chest trying to protect himself from his sister wrath "I'm up, I'm up" he pleaded "calm down Katara"

"IF THIS HAPPENS ONE MORE TIME I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS, THEY WILL SHOOT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" slowly got up as Katara started to walk back to the door.

"Get moving, breakfast is ready and we don't want to be late for the first school day." With that she left her brothers room leaving him to get dressed and ready for school.

Katara walked down the stair to see her father , Hakoda, sitting in his uniform eating some of the pancakes she made. "Good morning sweetie, those are some good pancakes" He smiled as he noticed her in the room "How did you sleep?"

"Thanks dad, I slept alright" she smiled back. She sat down in front of him and started to eat her pancakes herself when her brother came downstairs.

"Listen you two, I won't be coming home today, there is a lot of work at the station to be done" Hakoda announced leaving his kids frowning.

"No dad, we almost never see you anymore" Sokka said sadly.

"Yeah, it like you aren't even here ever since …" Katara trailed of not finishing her sentence but both her father and her brother knew what she was referring to.

"I know it's hard but there were some leads lately and the police needs it's chief." Hakoda explained and hugged both of his kids "I'm sorry. I wish I could spend more time with you" he released them and smiled weakly "Now, of to school you two" The nodded and grabbed their stuff.

XxX

"Thanks for the ride dad. Have a good day at work" Aang said as Aang slammed the car door shut and he sped off. Aang was standing right in front of the building. Students were already streaming in. Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath and entered the school.

The hallway was filled to the brim students, what Aang assumed to be teachers and some freshman's moms. Aang looked at the piece of paper that came with the mail a few days back. It had just some directions and the room number for the principles office. Aang wasn't sure why they didn't just send him his schedule but he guessed that the principal just wanted to meet every new student personally.

He couldn't quite make anything out of the directions and decided to just ask someone. He looked around to find some people that looked likeable to him. His gaze landed on a group of two. A tall girl with light skin. She wore a green tank top with a big golden fan printed on it. Her hair was only about shoulder length and of an auburn color. The other one was a guy. He had dark brown hair and dark skin. He was even taller than the girl - about as tall as Aang, maybe even a bit taller - and pretty muscular - so he was probably in a sports team like basketball or rather football. His hair was in a short ponytail. From the looks of it they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend.

Aang walked up to them tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention "Huh?" the boy turned around and looked at Aang "What's up? Do I know you?" Aang was a little sacred that the boy would get angry but he seemed calm, a little confused if anything but he didn't look like he would try to beat Aang up.

"Uh, no, uhm, I'm new and I am kind of lost." Aang answered a little nervously "Could you tell me where the principals office is?"

"Sure" the girl said "You just go downstairs one floor and the go down the hall to the 10th door on the right." She explained smiling and looking him up and down as if she was checking him out. It was a bit strange to but Aang nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, have a nice day" Aang said and turned around to go to the principals office.

XxX

"Hey Suki, Sokka" Katara waved when she came back from the bathroom to Suki's locker. Suki was smiling at her. Something about her look made Katara kind of suspicious and Sokka looked as if he had the same feeling.

"Hey Katara." Sokka and Suki walked over to here meeting her half way "So did you accept Jet's offer to go out with him?" Suki asked.

Katara cocked her eyebrows at her not really knowing how she came to that topic "No, why would I?" Katara asked "He's a Jerk and a bully" she explained "And you know that."

"Ok, because I think Sokka and I just met the perfect guy for you" Suki smiled broadly. She looked like she was already planning something. Something big. Something that could turn out to be either something really, really great, or really, really horrible.

Sokka just looked flabbergasted "We have only talked about 10 seconds to this guy and you already think about getting him together with my baby sister?"

"What guy. Guys, some context would be really nice" the bronze skinned girl looked frustrated. She pushed her hands to her hips.

"While you were on the toilet, some new guy walked up to us and asked us for direction to the principles office" Sokka explained his slightly annoyed sister.

"And if I know you in any way - which I think I do" Suki continued smiling "I think this guy is right what you need. You really are attracting a lot of jerks around here. I mean Jet, Hahn even Hide was totally into you before he more or less, rather more than less, forced On Ji into a relationship. But this guy seemed to be the complete opposite. He really seemed like a nice person. More of the shy sort though. You know, one of those guys who seem really weird when you first meet them but are actually really nice and funny when you get to know them better."

"Aha, ok. If you say so. Lets just go to class" Katara told her excited friend and they left Sokka who was leaving in the other direction to find his own class.

XxX

After a few minutes Aang was standing in front a door that had the room number on the piece of paper he had on it and silver magnetic letters that said _Principal Pathik_ on them. Aang knocked at the door slightly hesitantly.

"Come in" came a kind sounding voice from behind the door. As Aang opened the door there was an old balding dark-skinned man with think glasses sitting on his nose reading some sort of paper. His face was happy, kind and healthy but his body looked sickly skinny. The man looked up from his paper as soon Aang shut the door. "Hello" he smiled at Aang "How can I help you."

"Uhm, my name is Aang Biao and I'm a new student here" Aang introduced himself nervously "I just wanted to get my schedule and whatever else I need"

"Ah, I see" The man nodded "Well then, welcome to Empedokles High. My name is Principle Pathik, but you can call me just Pathik." The man said. He pulled some sheets out of the drawers in his desk. He laid them down on the desk in front of Aang. "Here are your schedule and some forms for your dad to sign. You know, just the usual legal stuff" Pathik laughed a little bit "Your first period will be World History with Professor Zei. If you have questions you can always come to me or other students." Aang took the sheets and nodded.

He stood up and turned to the door, believing that the principal has finished "Before you go" The principal stopped Aang and he turned to the principal again "I would like to talk to your father tomorrow. Could you tell him to come in at 10 A.M.?"

"Ahm … sure" Aang nodded and then left the room.

XxX

"Why do you always do that" Katara asked Suki as they sat in their first period , world history. Their teacher was so absorbed by the history of the ancient cultures in the middle east they were currently talking about in class - something about Babylon, Persia, ancient Greeks and Jews, probably something about Alexander the great - that he didn't even notice that most of the class wasn't even really paying attention.

"Do what?" Suki wasn't really sure what her friend was referring too. She looked at Katara cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about" Suki just shook her head "I'm mean, that you are always trying to set me up with guys" Katara said kind of annoyed "First Haru, then this one guy who foams out of his mouth whenever he sees me, which is really creepy, and even Zuko. Why would you even try setting me up with Zuko. We wouldn't even remotely work together, we would just argue all the time and also, he is my cousin for christs sake. And now you try to get me together with some guy you yourself haven't even talked about for more than 10 seconds"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Haru I thought because he is cute and I didn't know he is gay, foamy was more of a joke, and for Zuko, I don't exactly know what was going on with me there, I must have been drunk and i didn't know he was your cousin, but the fact is that you really need a boyfriend. I just though the new guy could be a good idea because you don't have any form of history with him and you can just establish this thing from the beginning. It was just a suggestion. I don't force you to actually start dating this guy" her friend defended herself.

"Ok, I forgive you" Katara huffed "But you really need to stop this because it's starting to get annoying. If I feel the need for a boyfriend, I am perfectly capable to find one for myself"

"I don't know about that" Suki thought about her own situation last year "I did think so too before I met Sokka and now I can't even imagine what life for me would be without him."

"A life with way more sleep for me" Katara interrupted her friend with a smirk causing Sukis face to become as red as a tomatoe.

"Anyway" Suki continued "Just try and talk to this guy and see what happens. He looked like he was a Sophomore too so we might have some classes together with him. If you do and he turns out to be a real jerk I'll shut my mouth about you getting a boyfriend for ever, deal"

Katara groaned in annoyance "Deal"

XxX

Aang left Pathik's office and looked at his schedule. The room for World History was 167 so he was already on the correct floor. All he had to do is the right door. He started to walk down the hall when someone turned him around forcefully. There was a guy standing in front of him now. He had dirty looking light brown hair and a smug smile on his face and he was slightly taller than Aang "Hey, new kid" the guy said in his raspy voice "I'm here to teach you a little bit about the hierarchy in this school. If you ever standing in the way of me and my Gang, there will be punishment". Aang's arms and legs were suddenly grabbed from some people from behind "And you you'll get some foreshadowing of what's going to happen if you try to piss us off"

Aang was lifted and stuffed in one of the large lockers and the door of it was closed so that he couldn't open it from the inside anymore. He banged against the door and screamed but this area of the school was pretty secluded and it was in the middle of the first period already so there was no chance of anybody hearing him.

XxX

Katara just came out of the library. School was already over for an hour but she decided to look at some of the new books the school got over the holidays. She had told her brother that she would take a later bus and told him to go ahead and he went with Suki to watch a movie.

She walked down the hall towards the exit when she heard some strange noise coming from the hallway that went off a different direction, away from the exit.

She stopped to cut the noise of her footsteps off to hear better and indeed, there was a noise coming from the hall. It didn't sound threatening. More like something breathing sharply. She concentrated more to figure out what the noise was. It seemed that someone was sobbing.

Concerned she turned to the hallway following her ears as she came to a stop in front of a locker. The sobs seemed to originate from the inside.

She noticed how the locker was closed. There was a piece of metal pulled though the hole where students usually put there locks on so who ever was sobbing couldn't get out. It just reeked after something Jet had done. She pulled the little metal peace out and opened the door.

Inside was a boy her age, probably a sophomore too, who she had never seen. He was skinny but not to much and had dark brown, almost black, hair. He looked up at her, with stormy grey eyes. The only thing that didn't let her fall into a trance by looking at his eyes, was the fact, that they were puffy and red. He had obviously been crying after being in there. But even still he was kind of cute.

"How long have you been in there" Katara asked after she helped the boy up. She noticed that he was a lot taller than her, probably about Sokka's height. The top of her head barely came to his chin.

"Since the first period" the boy answered calming down a little bit now that he was freed from his prison. The tears have already stopped and his breath, though still a bit shaky, started to even out. "What's the time?"

"It's about 4 P.M, so you have been in there the whole day"

The boys eyes widened and he gasped "Oh god, I have to get home fast. Dad must be so worried right now"

"Yeah, you should do that" Katara agreed "But why haven't I seen you around before are you new here?" The kid nodded "Ah, ok, so what's your name?"

"I'm Aang" he answered "What's yours?"

"My name's Katara, nice to meet you" she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag and wrote something on them "Here, my phone number. If you need some help getting around just let me know" She smiled reassuringly at Aang. He smiled back a little and then then they went home.


	2. Making Friends

**Hey guys, chapter 2. If anyone asked himself why the school is called Empedokles High just google for the philosopher Empedokles and you should figure it out. If you figure out who the men in the first scene are, please don't spoil in the reviews. Everything that you write as feedback is highly appreciated of course. And don't worry, the plot will progress, I just wanted to make the character introduction first. Next chapter the rest of the crew will come in.  
** **Please review and give me feed back. Enjoy.**

„Sir, everything is ready for shipment" He currently sat in his office chair, checking shipping files of the last few weeks. He smirked at the numbers on the document. He had made a lot of money in the latest time. However, he looked up from the sheets of paper in his hand when he heard the voice of his most trusted employee and right hand.

"Good, good" he said stroking his long mustache that dangled down at the side of his lips "The tell the captain to set course. Mister Al-Jami wanted his goods by next week and we can't afford to lose our most generous costumers" he turned around to look out of the window looking over the town. "How is production going?" he asked tilting his head slightly and looking in his employees direction.

"Everything is going smoothly and we should another dozen or so ready for china in two days" his second in command told him.

He nodded in acknowledgment and smirked. This was going to be another productive month "Excellent" he turned back do the other man "I want them ready as soon as possible and the send them to Mr. Cheng right away. You can go now, I have an important meeting with the mayor about his campaign for his re-election." The other man nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He pulled a cigar out of his drawer put it in between his lips and lit it. He pushed a button and after a few moments his secretary entered the room. "Do you need something sir" she said with and overly happy tone.

"Yes indeed, I need you to relief some of my stress before my meeting" he ordered her. She simply smiled, in a way that it had to hurt her checks and knelt down before him.

"Of course sir" she said before she began to do her job.

XxX

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by his dog and cat. "Hey Appa, hey Momo, did you guys miss me" Appa barked loudly, making it sound as if he was trying to say yes while Momo purred and snuggled into his masters leg, the animals excitement causing Aang to chuckle lightly.

"Hello son, how was your day?" Gyatso asked as he came out of the kitchen in the living room. He was carrying a two plates, forks and knifes with him. The steaming pot filled with vegetarian spaghetti was already on the table.

But in Aang's mind, there was no room for the food. What was he going to tell his father about what happened. Honestly, it was horrible, but he couldn't say that. He would only make his father worry and he didn't want him to. Aang was still hoping that this was a one-time thing. If he told Gyatso, he might get forced to change school and he didn't want that either. Not after the one thing that happened that day, that he actually considered a good thing, meeting Katara. So instead on telling the truth he decided to make a half lie.

"It was really ok, I guess" he lied. He felt bad but at least it wasn't completely false.

"Just wait until you get used to it. You'll see, in a week's time you will like going there" Gyatso assured him, obviously hearing the slight hesitation in Aang's voice, even though he didn't know where it originated from. He just assumed that it was nervousness.

They sat down at the table and both put some spaghetti into their bowls. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Aang remembered that he had to tell his dad something. "By the way, Principal Pathik wanted to talk to you about something. He said he wanted you there at 10 A.M."

Gyatso looked up from his plate "Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No, he just said when you should be there and then I left" His dad nodded.

"Ok, I'll be there"

Then they got back to silence again and it wasn't broken until they finished dinner. "I'll go to my room" Aang announced and got up. He climbed up the stairs and approached his door.

He closed the door behind him, sinking in deep thought about the day. It was as bad as a first day in school could turn out. Just coming out of the principal's office and immediately being dragged of by some school gang and stuffed into a locker for the whole day. The only room near that locker were his history room and the library. Who knows how long he would have been in there if she hadn't found him.

Her. Probably the only good that came out of this first day. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wasn't very tall, more of average height but she was slim and she had seductive womanly curves already at such a young age. She had a perfect body indeed but it wasn't the thing that was drawing him into her, merely a bonus to her beauty. But her face was all he could stare at during their entire encounter. Her cute little nose, her full pink lips, her flawless bronze skin and her long chocolate hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through to feel the smooth silk like texture that it would surely have and finally, her eyes. Those big orbs of deep blue that he felt he could stare at for the rest of his life. They had so much in them for her age. The looked at him gentle and kind. From the moment he saw her he knew, she was special.

But what she think of him? He groaned at the thought. She must have thought that he was the biggest loser of all time. Just the way she found him was degrading and embarrassing. Him being trapped in a locker, crying. Then again, she gave him her number, so was there something? Some little chance that she saw him the same way as he saw her? He groaned again pressing his palms to his eyes. She probably didn't. She was pitting him. At best she felt sympathy.

He decided that he could only deal with so much confusion for one day. He had to distract himself and the best thing to do that with was playing videogames.

He got up and walked over to his desk. He sat down and started his PlayStation and his monitor choosing to play 'The Witcher'.

But it didn't help. He did some side missions hoping to get his mind clear but ever so often his mind drifted of again and he let Roach run into trees in a swampy area.

He saved his game and turned of the PlayStation. It wasn't any help at all so he decided to just end it for the day and try to get some sleep hoping that at least there, he would get his mind free again.

He stiped down to his boxers and snuggled under the blanked and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and tried to you some of the meditation advice his dad gave him to clear his head. He was still new to it but it helped somewhat. Then he slowly felt a dreamless sleep take over.

XxX

"Aang?" Gyatso poked his head into his sons room and saw Aang still sleeping in his bed. Gyatso smiled at his peaceful form and it broke his heart that he had to wake him for school. He walked over and shook and lightly. "Aang, wake up or your going to be late for school" he whispered softly.

"Uhg?" Aang groaned and turned around, slowly opening his eyes. "What is it?" he was still very sleepy. He sat up supporting himself with his right arm while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the left and looked at his father.

"You have to get ready for school" Gyatso repeated softly "I'm going to ready breakfast. Be downstairs in 10 minutes." With that the older man left the room.

Aang sat on the edge of his bed waiting a few seconds to prevent becoming dizzy from moving too fast. He got up and opened his closet. He picked out a yellow, orange t-shirt and his normal jeans and the went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he got downstairs pancakes were already waiting for him on the table engulfing the room in a sweet delicious scent.

"Thofe Pancakfe were great dad" he said in a muffled voice before swallowing the last bite.

"Thanks, now grab your stuff, the bus goes in 5 minutes" his father replied and so Aang did.

He got to the bus right when the bus came in to pick up the students that were waiting there. _Wow, great timing,_ as he got on the already stuffed bus. There were no seats completely free anymore so he would have to share.

He didn't like the thought of sitting next to some strange kid. Suddenly he saw a dark skinned hand wave and Katara's head rose up from behind a seat "Hey Aang, you can sit here if you want" she offered with a huge smile on her face.

Aang blushed slightly, hoping nobody would notice, but he was glad that she was there. He went offer to her and sat down, his leg brushing hers in the process making him blush even more "Uh … hey" he said shyly.

"Hey" she greeted back. She noticed how uncomfortable he was - at least she thought he was - and looked concerned at him "Is something wrong?"

"Ahm, no everything is fine" he replied, slowly feeling less and less awkward around her. He had to stay calm if he didn't want her to get suspicious.

"Ok, if somethings wrong, you can always just come to me." She her concern subsided and she began to smile again.

"Why are you helping me so much" Aang wondered allowed. He never had experienced such nice treatment form anyone ever before and wasn't sure how to handle it. He has always been bullied most of his school life after he first moved to his now old town in 2nd grade and his family life hasn't been the greatest either.

"Because that's what friends do right" she replied. _Friends._ He hadn't heard this word said to him in a long time. It has almost become foreign to him.

Aang just nodded "Yeah, friends" he repeated mumbling.

Katara was about to say something when she heard the voice of her brother talking to her from behind "Who are you talking too, Kat" he asked. Both of them turned to the older tanned boy "Hey your that new kid that asked us for direction yesterday" Sokka exclaimed as he recognized Aang. That sparked Suki's interest who had currently rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and she too, looked up.h

"Yeah, hi, I'm Aang" Aang introduced himself to the couple in the seat behind him.

"Hey, I'm Suki and this is my boyfriend Sokka" Suki said pointing first at her and then at the teen to her left. "He is also Katara's brother"

After their introduction they started to hold a conversation until they arrived at school where Suki and Katara excused themselves for the bathroom. They found out that they had all of their classes together, at least all of them but Sokka.

"Told you" Suki suddenly exclaimed while the two girl were on their way to the bathroom. Katara almost tripped in surprise of her friends sudden outburst which caused the paler girl to giggle.

"Told me what?" Katara asked once she regained balance and looked at her friend in confusion.

"I told you that he wasn't a jerk" she said proud of herself that she was right about him. Then she turned to Katara now with curiosity "And, how is he?" she asked.

Katara simply rolled her eyes "He's alright I guess. He's really nice and I'll admit it, he is really cute" Katara sighed making her friend smile "He's pretty shy though. You know, I found him yesterday after school in a locker near the library. He was trapped in there by Jets Gang"

"That's aweful" Suki gasped, receiving a nod in agreement by Katara. "So … are you gonna ask him out?" Suki asked after a few moments of silence and grinned slyly at the other girl from the side.

"No … what?" Katara was taken aback "We're just friends. I just met this guy no 24 hours ago and you already ask me if I have a thing for him?" The only reply she got was a vigorous nod "Just shut it and let's get back to him and Sokka so we can go to History class.

XxX

A few minutes later the to girls came back to the boys who were currently talking about different sports: mostly Football and Martial Art because they had their respective expertise in those fields.

"Hey Aang are you ready for history?" Nodded and bid Sokka goodbye before walking off with the two girls.

They arrived in class and took their seats: Suki next to Katara next to Aang next to the window.

Professor Zei entered the room and smiled as he noticed Aang "Ah, I see we have a new student" The class turned around to face Aang making him very uncomfortable and unconscious. He turned his head to his right as he felt a soft hand on his and so Katara, who had sensed his discomfort - how she did it she didn't know herself - smiling reassuringly at him. Aang had to work hard not to lose concentration completely at her touch and nodded "Would you be so kind and tell us something about yourself?" The teacher asked.

Aang stood up and cleared his throat "Uhm, hi" he started hesitantly before he felt her and again reassuring him that everything was fine. He picked up more confidence "I'm Aang and I just moved her with my dad before the weekend." He said a little less nervous than before "My hobbies are Video Games and Martial Art" then he sat back down.

"That was great" Katara whispered to him making him blush, hoping she didn't notice. Suki just sat silence, smirking at their exchange.

XxX

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Principal Pathik said looking up from a few files taking of his reading glasses. The door opened and a bald head poked in. Pathik looked at his watch and noticed that it was 10 A.M. "Ah, you must be mister Biao" he smiled offering the man who just entered a seat.

"You can just call me Gyatso" the other man said as he sat down.

"Only if you call me Pathik" Gyatso nodded "Ok then let come to the reason I wanted to talk to you." Pathik offered receiving another nod "I heard that you have a Martial Arts school, the very first in this area, and I would like to propose a collaboration between our schools"

"Sounds interesting" Gyatso agreed "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked a bit curious.

"I think it would be a great idea to implement Martial Arts in our school as extra curricular activity." Pathik explained "I actually had this idea a long while now but there where never any teachers around to work with and now we have to perfect opportunity on hour hands" The older man cheerfully continued "What do you think? It would be a win, win for both of us. Our school can offer more activities to the students and you get a good amount of promotion for _yours_ "

"That does sound really good" Gyatso agreed "But I have one thing to ask you. Would it be able to make my son a helping teacher in this. I know he would love to participate but I have trained him since he was little and he is almost as good as me in all the forms I know and it would be boring for him if he had to start with everyone else at the beginner level"

"Of course, there is no problem with that. So we have a deal" Pathik and Gyatso both smiled and shook their hands as a formal sign of agreement.


	3. History

**Ok that's a long one and I'm very sorry but i didn't want to mess around with my structur. So yeah, I decided against Azula being a schizophrenic lunatic, she just likes to pick on her brother now and Toph is not blind because I am too stupid and to lazy to write blind people. And sorry to everyone that's upset that Hakoda has a girlfriend but come on, give this guy a break, he deserves some happiness too. Now read and Enjoy.**

He pulled into the parking lot of the headquarters and parking in his chief spot. He got out of the car and as he always did first thing in the morning, he went to the little café of the other side of the road to buy himself something warm to drink and something sweet to eat.

"Good morning Hakoda" Max, the shop owner he had has become friends with, waved at him smiling broadly "Great day, huh?"

"Hey Max, good morning to you too. And yes, there is no cloud in sight. Its gonna be a great day" Hakoda greeted back and reached the counter "Just the usual" he ordered and leaned against the bar , resting his elbow on the top.

Max nodded and retreated back. After a few moments the shop owner returned with a chocolate glazed doughnut and a hot coffee in his hands and placed them in front of the police chief. Hakoda mumbled a 'thanks' and gave Max his money and left the café with the doughnut and the coffee.

He crossed the street and entered the headquarters, his headquarters. As the chief of police he promised to do anything to protect his city and held himself to no lower standard and the people loved him for it.

He had always wanted to become a cop, for as long as he could think and when I finally was old enough he just went for it, and he was good at it. He rose through the ranks quickly becoming the youngest detective of the history in the police force of the US and also the youngest chief of police. He even had an offer for the FBI once. An opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime. He was so torn back then but he decided to decline because of his children. He didn't want them to have to move when they were still so young.

"Good morning, sir" the secretary greeted bringing him out of his thoughts back to planet earth.

"Cindy, how often have I told you to just call me Hakoda" he replied chuckling. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"If you say so …" she smiled back "Good morning Hakoda"

"Good morning to you too" he bend down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you two lovebirds are finished here, I would like to talk to Chief Shui." The two jumped apart as they suddenly heard a voice from behind them. Hakoda quickly turned around, his face in a bright red color his eyes wide.

His best friend Bato started to laugh at the expression the Chief made. "Sorry for shocking you" he said still chuckling. Then he got serious again. "We have to talk about something"

"What is it?" Hakoda asked concerned "Is there some news in the taskforce?" Ever since the abduction of women had started Hakoda was eager to do everything to stop them. After a while the FBI came in and started to build a taskforce and they appointed Hakoda to run it.

"No, it's about the serial killer" Bato explained "We have another victim."

"Ok let's go to the conference room." Hakoda turned back to his girlfriend and gave her another kiss "Want to go out for lunch later?" he asked and received a nod. Then he and Bato left for the conference room. "Ok what happened. Who is the Victim." The chief asked.

"It's Victor Barno" Hakoda's jaw dropped at the name "He was found shot in the head in his office this morning. It was point blank." Bato went on without acknowledging the shock in Hakodas face "The MA guesses that he was killed between 1 and 2 AM. The gunman to the bullet out again so we still don't know which kind of gun he used. All we know that he did it exactly like all the other times. He broke through the door in his office, shot him in the shoulder and the knee when they stand up and try to defend themselves, and then BOOM, one shot to the temple and he leaves."

"Wait a second." Hakoda interrupted "Victor Barno? As in the guy who owns about 80% of all the cargo ships that are used for export?"

Bato nodded "Exactly that one" Bato's eyes narrowed to two fine slits "But there is something that bugs me … I don't think we have to deal with a serial killer here. I think that this is a professional"

XxX

"And that's wh-" the bell rang and before the teacher could finish the sentence, within the blink of an eye, the room was empty, a lone sheet of paper slowly descending to the ground. Mrs. Wu sighed and shook her head in a mix of amusement and annoyance "Kids these days"

"Let's go to the cafeteria, the others are undoubtedly waiting" Suki exclaimed as she, Katara and Aang left their ethics class.

"Hey wait a second" Katara stopped while they were going down the hall and got their attention "What is this" she was standing in front of a board that a info sheet pinned to it "A new Martial Arts Program?"

Suki gasped as she saw it "Hey Aang, it says that you are listed as a teacher" she just got a puzzled look back "Yeah listen, it says :'New Martial Arts Program available; choose able disciplines are Bagua, Hangar Kung Fu, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, and Tai Chi; Your teachers will be Sifu Gyatso Biao and Sifu Aang Biao'"

"Wait a second" Aang interrupted Suki's reading "Gyatso Biao? Why didn't Dad tell me about this?"

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you?" Katara offered "Anyway, I'm going to sign up for Tai Chi, it says its going to be Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school" Katara scribbled her name in the little field to sign up for it and they continued to walk towards the Cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria and found themselves in a large room, filled to the brim with students. Aang could see that it was just like in his last school. Right in the front were the "cool" kids, with other words, the rich and arrogant ones. Next to them, or rather mixed in with them, were the sport guys and the cheerleader, then was the largest part of the cafeteria, the normal kids, the ones that are just there but aren't really that noticeable. Further back were the were the more unpopular groups. The goths and the nerds, the group Aang would normally have found himself in.

"Hey guys" they heard Sokka's voice shout from one of the tables in the 'normal zone' "over hear" He waved at them.

As they came closer Aang could see fife other people sitting with him. There was a guy who looked a bit older then Sokka, his black hair hanging over his eyes his expression blank. He looked quite like a an emo with his black and red clothes. Leaning against him was a girl about their age, with hair equally as dark as the boys. Bangs hung deep down her forehead stopping only just before the eyebrows, eyeliner was think on her lids. Next were two other black haired girl, one about Sokka's age and one just a tad younger than Aang was, maybe a freshman. The younger one had a lime green t-shirt and a beige skirt while the other one, who looked a lot like she could be the older guys sister, was clad in compete red. The last girl, also about their age, had light brown hair, braided in a long ponytail. Her far too short top stopped just right below the boobs, showing a large portion of her stomach and her far too short booty shorts just hid the necessary.

"Who is this?" the brown haired girl asked in an overly happy tone as soon as they reached the table.

"Guys" Katara got the attention of the others "This is Aang. He is new in school and he is in class with me and Suki." Then she turned to Aang and pointed at the group that was sitting "Aang, these are me and Sokka's cousin Zuko and Azula, Zuko's girlfriend Mai, Azula's girlfriend Ty Lee and Toph"

Aang waved only receiving one back from Ty Lee.

"You know Aang" Sokka spoke up as Aang, Suki and Katara sat down laying an arm around the younger boys shoulder "It's really nice to have another guy around here. Zuko got a bit boring." When he looked up from Aang he saw His sister and his girlfriend glaring at him. He almost jumped at the sight "Not there is anything wrong with girls" he tried to calm.

"Your an idiot Sokka" Azula said annoyed by the boys antics.

"Anyway" Katara stepped in just as Sokka was about to defend himself "What do you guys want to do after school?"

Ty Lee jumped up and down in her seat, which was not the best idea considering her very short shirt. "Uh, uh, uh, let's go shopping, let's go shopping" she sounded almost like a little child in an amusement park.

"But shopping is so unbelievably boring" Mai sighed her disagreement.

"We could go to the park" Zuko suggested, receiving nothing but shaking head.

"How does hanging out at our place sound?" Sokka offered "Dad has a date this evening anyway so we should be good" Everyone could agree on this.

After a few minutes they suddenly heard a voice behind. A voice Aang had only heard once but was already afraid of. "Hey Katara what's up" It was Jet, the guy who stuffed Aang into the locker and left him there the whole day.

"Piss of Jet" Toph retorted aggressively.

"Shut you mouth little girl. I didn't come to talk to you" he spat back "So Katara, what do you say, you, me and a movie this afternoon?"

A knot formed in Aang's stomach area. It was a new and unpleasant feeling but although he never felt it before, he instantly knew what it was, jealousy. Before he could hold back he stood up "Leave her alone asshole" he barked causing the whole cafeteria turn to him in shock, rich and nerdy alike.

"Aang you really should settle down. Katara dealt with him before and you don't need to get into trouble on your second day" Suki warned.

Katara just stared. He eyes fixed on Aang. He was just standing up for her, against the most violent bully in the whole school. FOR HER. She was completely at a loss of words. Why would he do this? Did he feel obligated because she freed him out of the locker?

"What did you say you little dweeb?" Jet turned to Aang with the furry of a madman burning in his eyes.

"I told you to leave her alone you asshole, are you deaf?" With that Jet packed him by the collar and pulled him out of the booth. And pushed him back so that Aang struggled to hold balance and stumbled back a bit. Aang was just barely able to evade a one of Jets fists fly by his face.

Katara gasped in shock. Jet tried a few more punches, now easily avoided by Aang who found his balance again. Then Aang grabbed one of Jets arms and kicked him right in the stomach making Jet fall on his back.

"You will regret this" Jet threatened as he got up and retreated from the Cafeteria, his angrier than ever that his pride had been hurt.

As soon as he was gone Katara to jumped up and right into Aang's arms "You shouldn't have done this, now you have put yourself on his list of people for him and his gang to terrorize" she whispered against him.

"Hey, it's ok, I couldn't have let him bother you" Aang replied returning the hug happy at her proximity to him "I couldn't just watch him bother you"

XxX

After school, instead of going to the bus, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Aang and Katara all piled into Zuko's car after school ended. Mai had to Babysit and Azula and Ty Lee wanted to go out on a date and Suki had to train in her mothers childrens Dojo.

"Have fun with the kids" Sokka kissed his girlfriend goodbye "I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure Bye" Suki gave him another kiss before Sokka drove of and she waved after them.

Sokka put the key into the door and turned it to unlock the door and they entered. Aang gasped when he saw what I looked like on the inside. It was gigantic. The walls were all painted in different shades of blue and were full of ancient Inuit accessories - at lunch Aang had learned that Sokka and Katara's family, from their fathers side, came from the native Canadians far north in the polar circle. There was a giant TV hanging from the wall and there were all kinds of consoles hooked up to it, standing on shelfs alongside a multitude of different games, DVDs and blue rays.

"Make yourselves comfortable while I will make us some snakes" Sokka said as he walked off into the kitchen "Who wants Popcorn?"

"I do" the rest of the group exclaimed at the same time making them all laugh.

"So what do we do?" questioned Zuko as he planted himself on the couch putting his feet up the small table in front of it. Katara came up to him and slapped them of "Hey" he shouted only to receive a death glare by the bronze skinned girl.

"How often do I have to tell you: Feet on the ground. Even Toph got it in time" she huffed annoyed at the older boy. She calmed down a bit and looked back to Aang and Toph who were just about to sit down "I guess we could always watch a movie" she suggested shrugged.

"I call Deadpool" Sokka half yelled as he came back from the kitchen with two large bowls filled to the brim with Popcorn.

"Yeah, I haven't watched it yet but I heard it's supposed to be hilarious" Toph agreed "I'm all for it"

"I don't know" Aang looked down on the ground rubbing the back of his neck "Isn't it R rated?" it was more a observation then a question "I don't think Dad would want me watch it"

"Oh come on, man up twinkle toes" Toph slapped him on the back making him exhale sharply "It's not like your old man is here to see it and you don't have to tell him about it"

"Yeah" Sokka agreed "It's just a funny movie. Nothing too bad. It's not like your gonna run around in a red costume afterwards and try to cut people down with your Katanas" he laughed at his joke while the others just rolled their eyes.

Reluctantly Aang agreed. He was completely new to the group. He was completely new to the 'group thing' in a whole. He didn't want to immediately lose all his new friends by being a giant stick in the mud so, reluctantly, he agreed. But Katara could see how uncomfortable he was as she sat down next to him. She took the smaller of the two bowls from the small table for her and Aang to share and offered him some receiving warm smile. _Wow, he really has beautiful eyes_ she thought as she looked into those stormy gray orbs. After a few seconds she shook her head and moved closer to him.

Sokka just put the blue ray into the player and took both the remote for the TV and the player and sat down next to Zuko and pushed the 'on' button.

"Does that mean I have too share my Popcorn with Sokka" the older teenager complained.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest refusing to look even remotely into Zuko's direction, almost like an upset little child.

"Come on, we both know that once you start to eat, there will be nothing left for me and Toph" Zuko huffed, annoyed at Sokka's immature behavior "Now start the movie"

XxX

During the movie Hakoda had come from work. The movie was no over and I was about 6 P.M. Sokka put the Blue Ray back into its place just as the chief returned to the living room. He wore a nice light blue button down shirt and very expensive looking Jeans. "I'm going on my date with Cindy now. I expect you to be in bed by the time I come back, got it?"

Katara and Sokka sighed "Got it Dad."

"Have fun" Sokka called after his father as he got in his car getting a faint 'will have' in return before they heard the engine start and a car drive of and Sokka closed the door behind him.

"I am going to make dinner" Katara announced standing up from her place on the couch on Aang's side "You guy's wanna stay over?"

"Nah, sorry, my parents will kill me if I don't come home soon, kind of ironic because they always tell me not to stay out to long so I wouldn't get murdered" she laughed "Its a wonder they even let me be at your place this late."

"I can't stay either" Zuko agreed "Me and Azula are going to have dinner with uncle tonight"

Aang was the only one who shrugged "I guess I could ask Dad if I could stay here. I don't think I will have a problem with it as long as I tell him"

"Sure thing" Katara happily exclaimed. Aang had actually the one she would have been most upset about if he left. Why that was the case though she had no idea "Ok then, I will make something that works for you and you go call your dad" she told him with a smile before retreating back to the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes Aang came back "Dad says it fine" he announced "He said that I could stay here as long as I want to"

"Cool, in that case you can help me setting up the table" Sokka pushed a three plates into his hand and grabbed the silverware.

Another ten minutes later they were all gathered around the dining table and Sokka looked at the pan Katara had set in the middle of it as if it was something from another planet "What is this" he asked pointing his finger that the green sauce with the noodles in it.

"I made vegetarian Spaghetti" Katara explained annoyed.

Aang frowned. He felt as if he was intruding by forcing them to abide his own eating habits "You really didn't have to cook something extra for me" he said uncomfortably "I would have been ok with just a salad"

"Nonsense" Katara retorted "I wanted to make something different for once anyway and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity. Sokka just has to get over his immaturity" Katara glared at her brother for making Aang feel bad.

After dinner they got back to the living room "I am going to play some Call of duty" Sokka announced "You want to play with me?" he offered Aang his second controller.

"Nah, I think I'm good on R rated stuff for a day" Aang declined pushing Sokka's hand back and shaking his head.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Katara asked receiving a nod and they both went upstairs.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't want me to watch you doing it" they heard Sokka yell from downstairs making both of their faces light up in a bright red.

Aang gasped as he entered her room. It was big, almost three times the size of his (no not that, I'm talking about her room, Katara doesn't have that … kids these days). Just like the living room and the kitchen, her room too was a painted in a light blue with Inuit relicts hanging from the walls. Her bed was huge, it looked like 10 people could lay on it at the same time. In the corner was a desk with a computer beneath it an two monitors and she had a TV hanging on the opposite side of her bed, perfect to just lay down and enjoy a movie. "Do you like it" Aang heard her say from next to him sounding rather shy.

"Like it? This is amazing" he exclaimed wide-eyed "I have never seen a bedroom this big before"

Katara went over and got on the bed and laid down patting on the free space to her as she noticed that still hasn't moved. "Come over, there is enough space fore both of us" she laughed when she saw him nervously playing around with his fingers "Come on, I don't bite" she grinned playfully "Unless you want me too" At this Aang turned even redder than it had been before causing Katara to laugh so hard that she was literally shaking "I'm just kidding, come over"

Aang slowly crept over and laid down next to her, making sure that he would leave enough space between each other. "So why is your Dad out on a date? What happened to your mother?" Aang suddenly asked out of the blue after a few seconds of silently staring at the ceiling.

"Huh? Why are you asking?" she turned over to face him.

"I don't know, just curious I guess" Aang shrugged "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" He couldn't help but think about his own mother and how she had been. It has been so long now and something even remotely what happened to him happened to her, he could understand how hard it must be to even think about it.

"No it's ok" she said "It's a long story though, do you really want to hear it?" she asked worried that she would bore him with her life story but all he did was nod for her to go on. "Ok" she sighed "My mom was a high end lawyer" she started her explanation "She worked for the company Toph's dad owns. That's actually why we know Toph and how we afford all of this. In her free time she would often help Dad out with investigations. When a few years ago, women started to just vanish she had helped dad out with everything she could to stop whoever led the abductions. But when she was out to look at some of the places where the women had last been seen, she didn't come back the next day" Katara choked back a sob that was stuck in her throat and continued with a shaky voice "She was found the next day. She was shot in the head and thrown into a dumpster" Aang laid his arm around Katara to hug her and she buried her face in his shoulders letting the tears stream down her cheeks and fall on the bed and Aang's shirt.

After a few minutes she calmed down a bit "Dad took all the blame on himself. He thought it was his fault for dragging her into the crosshairs of such a powerful criminal. Cindy kind of brought him out of his misery trip, which I am ever grateful for because on the brink of suicide but I just feel like he is trying to replace mom with her."

"Maybe he isn't" Aang suggested "Maybe he is just moving on."

"What do you mean" Katara asked puzzled at what the young boy said.

"Think about it. Do you think your mother, if she really loved your dad, wanted him to be miserable for the rest of his life and then kill himself?" he explained "Only because he found someone new to make him happy, doesn't mean that he has forgotten your mother"

"You know, I never really thought about that" Katara admitted "You are really wise for your age"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously "Thanks, I try"

"So what about you?" Katara asked after a second "What is your family like"

Aang's gaze dropped to the side and he stared at the door "My mom's not dead, but she might as well be" he said sadly "I haven't seen her in seven years, not since my parents divorced." Katara gasped in shock "Oh, no, it's actually better that way" he assured "My mom was a very abusive Alcoholic. She used to beat me and Dad constantly. That also caused me to be very shy when I began school and you know how kids are. As soon as they figured out I was the weakest in the chain, they started to exploit it. I can't remember a school day I didn't come home completely beaten up."

"That's horrible" Katara gasped in shock "So how did you end up here then?"

"My dad is a very good Martial Artist and his dream had always been to give his knowledge to the next generation, so when he found out that there is not a single school in any of the forms he knew here, we just moved here and he founded a new school, and apparently, his school and our school are now collaborating." He smiled weakly at Katara and she smiled back.

"You know it's getting late" he said after another pause "I really should get going" He tried to stand up but Katara held him by the wrist "No, why don't you stay over night. There are no busses going today anymore anyway and your dad said you can stay as long as you wanted. I could set up my couch for you" she offered. After a few seconds of thinking Aang nodded and Katara put a pillow and a blanked on the couch for him before she got under her own bedsheets and made herself comfortable, undressing under the blanked so he couldn't see and he did the same.

"Good night Aang"

"Good night"

 **If you liked it (or if you disliked it for that matter) your review i greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Awkward Moments and Dark Places

**So, this is chapter 4. Who the bad guy is should be pretty obvious by now but i won't name him explicitely yet. Also i hope i didn't overdo it with all those innuendos in the fist 2000 words, i think it's kind of funny but hey, i wanted a little tension so now you have it. A few scenes might be recognizeable for you even though they are revered but i hope you still enjoy them. Now, have fun with the chapter.**

Katara got up early in the morning because of the unbareable pressure on her bladder. She got out of bed and went out of her room towards the bathroom.

Aang stirred awake at the sound of a closing door. He sat up rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was still to dazed to notice to notice that he wasn't sitting on his bed but instead on the couch in Katara's room. He looked to the ground and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

He looked up as he heard someone enter, what he thought was his room. It was Katara who had just returned from her visit to the toilet. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his face turned in a bright red color and he felt very warm all of a sudden. She was standing there in the threshold of the room, wearing almost nothing. The only fabric covering her body was a pair of panties and a bra with one strap dangling down her exposed shoulder. He stared at her for a few seconds, admiring her beauty, her flat belly and her beautiful curves that were already really well developed for her age.

After he noticed he was staring and probably making her very uncomfortable so he adverted his eyes. "I …. I'm so, so sorry" he stuttered still completely flustered "I didn't even realize I wasn't in my own room"

Katara was herself was busy starring at him wide eyes herself. Partly out of embarrassment but partly out of the fact that Aang himself was wearing nothing but his boxers exposing his well muscled body to her eyes. Her face was at least as read as his and she felt the same heat rise in her. She was so out of it that she didn't even comprehend that he could see her almost completely nude form. But at the sound of his voice she shook her head and blinked rapidly to come out of her trance and realized the situation they were in. She quickly tried to cover her body with her hand and rushed to her bed to get under the blanked.

"I …. It's not your fault" she too was stuttering, still blushing madly "I should have put on some cloths before leaving the room" she tried to ease his feeling of guilt and it helped a bit.

"Let's pretend that never happened?" he suggested, even though his hormonal teenage boy half was very happy that it actually did happen.

"That's a good idea" Katara agreed. She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 5:00 A.M and she decided that it was already too late to go to sleep again before they had to get ready for school. She put on the cloths she laid next to her on the bed the last night before going to sleep and got up again. To go brush her teeth before making breakfast. Aang got up to and waked right behind her but he was always so light on his feet that she couldn't hear him. As she turned to close the door he was right behind her, still not wearing a shirt.

"Oh god Aang, you scared me" she yelp in surprise, she looked away and blushed "and your still shirtless" she observed shyly.

"Ahm, yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not really knowing how to respond "I figured … uhm … that you have seen in anyway and the rest of the people here are male" he tried to explain, even though he didn't even know himself why he followed her, much less why he followed her shirtless.

Katara blushed furiously while looking at him and tried to advert her eyes. She felt her heart hammer in her chest and turned around "Ok" she said before she realized something and she turned back to him trying as hard as possible to only look at his face "You don't have a toothbrush with you, have you" Aang shook his head "No problem, we should have a couple of extra ones around here somewhere" she said bending down to one of the bathroom cabinets, unintentionally sticking her rear right in his face.

His heart skipped a beat before it started to pick up speed and almost break through his chest, the warmth in his body of earlier came back ten times as strong and he started to breath rapidly. She got up again with a toothbrush in her hand and noticed the redness in his face and his shocked look "Is something wrong" she asked concerned that he suddenly didn't feel well but he just rapidly shook his head, took the toothbrush, thanked her in a squeaky voice and left the room. He let out the breath he was holding in a deep sigh, obviously pleased by what he just saw and returned to brush his teeth in the bathroom.

At 5:30 A.M Sokka walked down to the kitchen, wakened by the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon "Good morning Kat, how'd you … wow Aang? Your still here?" he said surprised to see the younger boy sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Yeah, I hope that's not a problem" Aang said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, but where did you sleep?" the older boy asked suspiciously.

"Leave him alone Sokka" Katara came into the living room, carrying a few plates "He slept on the couch in my room" Sokka tried to say something but she cut him of "And no, nothing happened" This caused Aang to blush furiously, just to think something happening between him and Katara brought all the feelings back he had just half an hour earlier.

Sokka rolled his eyes and set down on the couch taking the plate that had most of the bacon on it and started eating. Katara took the rest of the bacon and Aang took the pancakes and eggs and they all had their breakfast.

After a few minutes Sokka switched the channel to the news.

" _Another 6 women and girls between the age of 15 to 30 vanished over the last 5 days"_ the woman on screen said and Sokka turned the volume up _"Since the start of those abductions over 300 girls and women have vanished in the last 5 years but only just recently have those incidences happened so often. The police says they are on the case. Chief Hakoda has announced that they think the serial killer that has been murdering people around the area might actually be a professional. If he is related to the group that is responsible for the abductions is unclear"_ with that Sokka switched of the TV.

"Wow, this is getting out of hand" Katara said in disbelief "I hope I don't end up like all those women"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Aang said smiling receiving a smile back from her.

Sokka rolled his eyes "I'm sure dad will catch both them and the serial killer assassin soon enough" Sokka said. To Aang and Katara he seemed quite confident but he himself didn't know if he would belief himself. His father has let the young boy look at some of the evidence and leads they got because Sokka was kind of a prodigy when it came to investigations but not even he could find something that would help.

"I hope so too" Katara whispered, still a little scared.

XxX

Suki and Katara were once again talking on their walk to the toilet together.

"Soooooo …. Sokka told me that Aang slept over last night" Suki said smugly as they walked down the student filled hall "And he told me he stayed in your room, care to give some details?"

"Nothing happened" Katara huffed. She didn't want to talk about it right now because frankly, she didn't really know herself what it was that happened. And she didn't want to admit to Suki that she might actually be falling for Aang.

"You aren't telling me everything" Suki stated knowingly. Katara gave her a confused look that looked like she tried to say 'how do you know' "Well first of your face is completely red right now and I don't think it's because of anger, and second, as soon as I said his name you started playing with your hair and biting your lower lip" Suki explained as a response to the unasked question in Katara's face.

Katara didn't even notice that she did this but now that she was called out on it she actually felt how hard she was biting down "Do you really want to know?" she asked rather shyly and Suki just nodded vigorously. "Well, early in the morning I had to go to the toilet, and I didn't put on any clothes and when I got back he was sitting on the couch and he could see me in only underwear and I could see him in only his boxer and" Katara started to tell but she was rudely interrupted by her friend.

"What? You so him in his boxers only?" she asked in disbelief almost shout. Katara could only hope no one has heard them because of the rumors that could be spread but she nodded "What did he look like? Oh I bet you drooled?" Suki laughed making Katara blush a bit.

"Well, yeah he really is attractive" Katara admitted trying to get it out of the way "But anyway, after that we went to the bathroom, and I didn't notice that he followed me and right when I turned around he was standing right in front of me and he still didn't wear a shirt and we were just inches apart and I could feel his breath and, and, and" Katara started to get faster and faster during the sentence until she stumbled over her own tongue but after a few seconds she calmed a bit "And when I got him one of our unused toothbrushes I kind of bent down in a way that wasn't so good because when I turned back around his face was completely red and he had a … you know … other kind of, not so small, problem."

At this Suki burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter "You mean he had a?" She asked in disbelief. Katara nodded kind of shameful with her face as red as Aang's was at that time, remembering the incident "This is hilarious" Suki scream drawing the attention of a few students around them and earing weird looks "You two really are just made for each other" Suki started to calm down and whipped a tear out of her eyes "Seriously you two should really start dating, you would last for ever" she said still giggling but with some kind of earnest clearly audible in her voice.

"Don't think too much into it" Katara tried to dismiss her "It was just his hormonal teenaged body reacting to something, he has no emotional feelings for me other than friendship" Katara was slightly downcast by her own pessimism but she managed to hide it so her statement sounded more matter-of-factly.

"If you say so" Suki shook her head and started laughing again.

XxX

It was a week later on Monday and Katara just entered school as she saw Suki and Aang talking at their lockers - all three of them conveniently had their lockers next to each other - with Zuko.

"Hey guys" she said when she came up to them "What are you talking about?" The others noticed her and greeted her back smiling.

"I was just telling Aang that, since I did it in middle school, I signed up for Northern Shaolin this afternoon" Zuko explained with a smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to see what you got Pupil Hotman" Aang slapped his friend on the back. Zuko's smile instantly turned into a deadpanned expression at the nickname "Katara, you picked Tai Chi right?" Aang addressed Katara who was busy trying to hold back a laugh at the two boys earlier interaction. She nodded in return "That's great, Tai Chi is my second favorite" he exclaimed happily.

"What is your favorite then?" Suki asked from the behind. She didn't take the newly established Martial Arts program because her mother already taught her Jiu Jitsu and she didn't need any more self defense techniques then that.

"I really love all of them, though I had some troubles with Hangar at first, but my heart is set in Bagua" He explained "It's not as offensive as the other ones, you mostly evade attacks by consistently changing your direction and when you are really, really good at it, you can even defeat your opponent without touching him" he chuckled when Gyatso came up to him.

"Aang, I need you to get some things set up for afternoon" he told him. Aang tried to reply but his dad jumped in providing the answer before the question was even asked "and don't worry about your first period ( **such a wrong sentence xD),** I already talked with Mister Zei and Mister Pathik about it and they say it's alright." Aang nodded and they made their way to the gym.

XxX

"Good afternoon students" Aang chuckled as he addressed everyone who came to Martial Art lessons in the gym hall of the school after the normal school was over "Today, me and my dad, Sifu Gyatso will start teaching you Martial Arts"

"What do you know about fighting you little dweeb" came the mocking shout of Hide out of the back.

"If you really want to see, we could give the class a little demonstration of what Aang can do and what you will be able to learn if you train a lot" Gyatso said coming into the gym from the lockers hearing the last bit of what Aang and Hide said. Hide smiled slyly and ran forward immediately trying to punch Aang but he evaded with ease and got behind his back. Every time his opponent turned to punch him he got behind him, walking gracefully in circles until Hide stumbled over his legs falling face first to the ground. The whole class started to laugh at the fallen boys expense. "And this was a flawless demonstrations of Bagua" Gyatso said proudly. "Now all of you, as a warmup run 5 laps and then we will stretch a little to get some flexibility" he clapped into his hands and everyone started to run.

"That were some really cool moves" Katara complemented as she was trying to keep up with Aang.

The boy slowed down a bit for her sake and blushed "Thanks, Bagua is really my favorite and I do it the longest heh" he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned rather stupidly "But don't worry, I'll give you extra help learning" he winked and now it was her turn to blush.

10 minutes later they were all warmed up and stretched and started to learn forms. Gyatso had to do a lot more work since Aang noticeably focused on Katara but he didn't mind.

"Ok let's see your stance" Aang said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Katara got into the stance and looked at him as if to ask 'Is that ok?' Aang had to stifle a laugh at how cute she looked making that face and walked over to her and was now behind her "Almost right, just make sure to keep your arms closer together to protect your center" he put his arms around her and placed his hands on her guiding her arms into position causing her to blush madly causing all the memories from the incident a week earlier to come back. As he realized what he was just doing he quickly let go of her and his was turned red too.

"Uh, thanks" she said sheepishly smiling shyly.

"No problem, let's continue with the next stance" he dismissed.

XxX

He was awakened by his phone going off in the middle of the night. He turned to his nightstand, grabbed and answered it "Hello?" he said sleepy.

"Jet" came a dark voice from the other side "The boss wants to talk to you" he ordered "Now"

Jet was instantly wide awake when he recognized the voice "Sure, sure" he said "I'll be there in 10 minutes" he got up and hectically got dressed in his dark hoodie and sweatpants and put on his black leather jacket. As fast as he could he got out of his apartment - his parents kicked him out a few months ago for smoking in his room - and got to his car and sped of.

As he arrived at the giant factory building he got in through one of the doors in the truck garages. He walked past unprocessed iron ore and fully refined steel bars and strings until he got to the light switch, using a flash light to find his way through. He pushed a button and instead of a the light going on, a mechanism went off and a secret staircase got uncovered and he walked down into the basement and then through a long dark hallway that was dimly lit by green lights.

He stopped when he got to a heavy door and opened it. "You wanted to talk to me sir?" Jet asked the man sitting at the black wooden desk.

"I talked to Mr Al-Amad and he needed something special this time" the man said stroking his long black beard "He said he was on the search for a wife for his oldest son and he said that many of our other Arabian costumers that hour girl where the best. She should be around 16 and he said his son likes brunettes with a little lighter skin, and she has to be a virgin of course, do you think you can do this?" he requested.

"No problem sir" Jet smiled smugly "I actually already have the perfect in mind" with that he turned around and left planning how he would pull it of.

XxX

Jin and Katara were just working on their science project - Suki and Aang were working together so she chose one of her old friends outside of their normal group - when Jin got a text message. "What is it" Katara asked her as she looked at her phone and her eyes went wide with a sparkle in them and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Nothing, nothing" she said and put her phone back in the pocket and turned back to her work.

XxX

She got of the bus and walked across the street to get to the local movie theatre where she found the person she was here for. She walked over to him and smiled "Hey Jet" she greeted him sweetly.

"Hey" he greeted back smiling his signature smug, charming smile "You ready to go?" she nodded happily. He hooked his arm in hers and they entered. Jet bought them the tickets and Jin got the popcorn and drinks and they met up in front of the hall their film would play.

About 3 hours later they got back out of the theatre "That was a nice movie" Jet stated matter-of-factly "If you want to I could walk you home" he offered smiling.

"Sure, that would be nice. My apartment isn't too far away" Jin smiled up at him and they started walking along the street until they got to an alleyway where he pulled her in, causing her to yelp and pushed her against the wall. He leaned in Jin excitedly closed her eyes. He could feel his breath on her face until some funny smelling piece of cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and she felt her senses slowly being ripped away from her.

Jet dragged her unconscious body through the alley to the other side on a secluded parking lot and loaded her into the trunk and drove off.

When Jin started to regain consciousness she found herself chained to a solid wooden chair in the middle of a dark room, made with thick stone brick walls, lit by dim green light. Suddenly, bright white light was flashed into her face causing her pupils to constrict and she heard a deep unhuman sounding voice echoing through the room. Then she lost consciousness again.

 **Did you like it or didn't you like it? You can tell me why in the review which would help me keep track with your preferences and what you don't like about it to improve my work in the future. Thanks!**


	5. As friends

**Hey guys this is chapter 5. In this one there is a little bit of violence but i think it's manageable. It would be way worse if it was in picture but i thing just reading won't be so bad. Also i have planned the story out completely now and it looks like there are going to be 12 chapters. Please review and enjoy.**

"Mayor Kuei" Long Feng exclaimed while shaking the young politicians hand "What a pleasure that you were able to make it. It must have been hard to squeeze me into your schedule" he greeted while bowing lightly.

"It is good to see you too" the other man greeted back "Don't worry about my schedule though. It is always a pleasure to talk to our humble towns biggest employer" Kuei assured "Now, lets get to our table so we can start" They walked into the noble restaurant they were standing in front of and a nicely dressed lady led them to their table.

"So, Mayor Kuei, how are the wife and kids" Long Feng started the conversation with a little small talk.

"Oh they are great" Kuei smiled at the thought of his family "My youngest has just learned to make a few steps but he is still so clumsy that after a while he always sits down" Kuei smiled, then he got serious again "How is business going?" he asked right as the waitress came to ask for their order. As they both told her what to get them they picked the conversation back up.

"Well, you know, everyone is in need of steel right now" Long Feng explained "Our most important buyers are still Germany, China and Saudi Arabia but we recently started to make deals with a large car company in Argentina. That should make us enough money to expand the company again"

"That sound really good, the more people are employed the better we can provide a good life for the people" Kuei said receiving a nod from the other man "I have heard you bought Mister Barno's Company?"

"Oh yes, It is such a shame he died" Long Feng said "We had been such good friends in college, I even was his best man at his marriage. The best I can do for him now is honor his legacy and keep it alive"

"It truly is a pity" Kuei agreed "So, enough with all this small talk, what did you really want to talk about?" the mayor asked suspiciously "My secretary told me that it sounded very urgent. Are there any problems?"

"Oh no, no, no. Everything's fine" the older man assured "But I do have a proposal to make"

"I'm all ears"

"You are aware that the local high school, Element Park High, has just implemented a new martial arts program into their school?" Long Feng received a nod from the younger man.

"Of course, I had to sign my approval"

"I want to throw a ball to promote the new program" the business man proposed "The cost will completely fall on my personal wallet, so you wouldn't have to worry about the financials and I belief that it would be a nice thing for the students as well"

"It does seem appropriate" The mayor stroked his chin while thinking, running the proposal through in his head. After a few moments he gave his answer "I think it would be a good idea" he stated "But, we would have to talk about it with the people behind the program. I will call Mister Pathik and Mister Biao tomorrow so we can talk about it in Mister Pathik's office" Kuei said "I will let you know if they agree"

"Perfect" Long Feng smiled broadly "I'm looking forward, but for now, lets enjoy the food"

XxX

"So what do you think Mayor Kuei wants to talk to us about" Gyatso asked the principal as he took as seat in Pathik's office. "Must be something really important if he wants to see us personally"

"I can tell you I have no idea" the older man said, looking equally as puzzled as the younger one. Within a few more seconds they could hear a knock on the door. "Come in" Pathik said shortly before the door opened and revealed the mayor who had asked for them to hold this minor meeting. "It's an honor to have you here, now what did you want to talk to us about?" Pathik asked while motioning for the man who had just arrived to sit down.

"I had dinner with Mister Long Feng last night and he had an interesting proposal to make" Kuei explained "He wants to throw a ball in order to promote you to Martial arts program to parents who might think that it's to dangerous. In order to loosen them up to the idea he wanted you to make some kind of performance." Kuei started to get excited.

"I think the idea is great but shouldn't we be at least complete in order to make such a decision?" Gyatso asked making the mayor look confused "I think if we want to do this have to asked my son too. He is a teacher in the program and I actually kind of have an idea for a performance that would involve manly him"

"I could call him in if you want to" Pathik offered already holding the button for the speaker. The other men nodded in agreement and the principal spoke into the microphone.

XxX

"Come on, how hard can it be?" Suki asked as they were once again sitting in there first period of the day, World history with professor Zei and he was once again talking about how awesome Alexander the great was and what a great telling about his character and philosophy - of course he was a great philosopher as well, being student of one of Athens most important men, Aristotle - his encounter with the weird naked man in the barrel called Diogenes was. All three of them didn't really care so Aang stared to doodle in his notebook while Katara and Suki talked about a certain boy, knowing that sometimes he could get so into the arts of drawing random nonsense, that he wouldn't notice that they talked about him.

"Hey, could you just leave me alone with it?" Katara whispered back "I just admitted to you that I might have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to ask him out" She said stubbornly "He probably doesn't even feel the same."

"Wow that is the single most stupid sentence that I have heard coming out of your mouth since we were two years old" Suki deadpanned "Of course he likes you too, how oblivious do you have to be to not notice that?" she demanded.

"Ok now your just being mean" Katara huffed as suddenly the speakers in the classroom made a piercing noise and they could here someone clearing their throat.

"Aang Biao, would you come to the principal's office please" The whole class suddenly turned to the scrabbling boy who looked up slightly puzzles. After a few moments he stood up and got his things.

"I'll see you in the next class" he told the girls before leaving for Pathik's office. It took him a few minutes to get there and when he finally stood in front of the door he knocked.

"Come in" he heard a calm voice from inside.

He opened the door and peaked inside "Have I done something wrong?" he asked looked around what he could see from his position in the room only to find his father sitting by the table looking at him "Am I in trouble for something?" Aang asked.

His father shook his head and smiled reassuringly at his son "Of course not" he said "Come in, we have to talk about something. Aang took a step into the room only to be greeted by the mayor standing there "Aang, this is mayor Kuei. He has come to us with an idea that we want you to be a part of. It's about the martial arts program"

"Long Feng offered to throw a ball at his expenses to promote it and we want to make some kind of performance to show the beautiful sight of martial art" Kuei said as excited as a little kid "What do you say"

Aang's mind immediately drifted of to a certain girl he would ask out the ball and got a little bit excited himself "Sure, that would be a great idea" he exclaimed "But what kind of performance would you have in mind for this ball?"

"I actually had an idea" his father said before Kuei could respond "I have seen that you and your friend Katara have really good chemistry together in practice" Aang blushed lightly at his fathers words "I think it would be nice if we could put some forms together and make a dance out of it that you could perform together"

Aang's already hot face heated up even more at the thought of him and Katara dancing together. He was so at a lack of words that all he could do was nod in agreement "Good" Pathik then said "I think two weeks should be enough preparation time?" the others nodded and Pathik pushed the speaker button again "Ladies and Gentleman, I am happy to announce that we will throw a ball in two weeks in honor of our newly established martial arts program. Chose your partners before it's too late" he joked and then let go of the button again.

XxX

"Are you stupid?" Suki asked flabbergasted as they walked down the hall towards the room they would have there second period at and meet Aang again "That's the perfect opportunity"

"I don't know" Katara let her head hang low "I really don't think I could. Isn't the guy supposed to ask out the girl to the dances?" Katara asked her friend trying to find an excuse.

Suki wanted to protest when they were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "Hey ladies" They turned around and found that Hahn ( **A/N that's rooster in German by the way xD)** was standing in front of them now. Katara rolled her eyes at the arrogant ex-boyfriend of her late cousin Yue. "Hey Katara, do you want to go to the dance with me" he stopped overthinking the sentence for a second "Of course you so, why wouldn't you" he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do not" Katara retorted and turned around again "And now leave me alone" and she and a laughing Suki walked a way, leaving a baffled Hahn behind.

"That was awesome" Suki exclaimed, she had never seen any girl turn down Hahn, but she knew exactly the reason why Katara did it.

Exactly that reason had seen the interaction and was getting even more nervous, at the sight of her harshness while turning the other guy down, as he already was. He took a deep breath before walking over to the girl.

"Hey" he greeted and was met by an annoyed sounding huff out of Katara.

"What is it" she asked harshly as she turned around immediately regretting what she just said when she looked at Aang's frightened looking face. Suki moved a few steps back to give them some privacy but was still close enough to witness the interaction "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" Katara instantly apologized "I didn't know it was you, I'm so, so sorry."

After regaining his composure but still being nervous he was able to speak again "It's ok Katara" he calmed her down "I actually wanted to ask you something" he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Her eyes widened eagerly awaiting what was to come next "Would you, you know …" he stuttered a bit out of nervousness but she didn't mind "Go to the dance with me?" he finished his question, his voice getting higher and higher the further he got into the sentence.

Katara was completely at a loss of words. She had gotten what she wanted and now she was too stunned to respond. Suki was smiling broadly and nodding vigorously and Aang started to feel more and more self-conscious about the question.

"Only as friends of course" he adds after a few moments of silence of her part. The slap that Suki gives her forehead is clearly audible.

Katara's happy smile instantly turns to a frown after what he added and her gaze fell to the ground "Sure" she said in disappointment "Why not" Katara holds back a tear, not really knowing why the reaction was so strongly. She let out a shaky sigh and then she began to walk towards their next class. Suki came up to Aang and the two started to walk behind her.

"You are an idiot" Suki told him after slapping the back of his head forcefully.

XxX

"Bye sweetie" he said into his computer he was currently using to chat with his fiancée "I'll see you in a week" he blew her a kiss before he closed the call and sighed. It was torture. She always had to go somewhere and all he wanted was to spend time with his love.

After a few minutes of drowning in self-pity he decided to investigate further into the case about the vanished girl and how it was connected to a couple of dead lawyers a few years back, including the wife of chief Hakoda. After all, he was an independent journalist and the name Trevor Morison had quite the reputation. Uncovering big stories was his thing.

So he went through a stack of papers, documents and recorded phone calls again that could hint at anything. The documents and papers where already full with notes and possibilities.

After a few minutes of reading he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. He slowly got up and grabbed his Walther SP22 and slowly crept towards the door.

He slowly opened it and peaked outside. There was another noise coming from downstairs. He started to get nervous and debated if it was a good idea to look what was going on. Deciding that, yes, indeed, it was, he carefully walked towards the staircase and down to the first floor. He heard the noise again, clearly coming from the kitchen and he slowly went over to it.

At the moment he set foot into it though he was met with a strong punch straight to the temple and he was knocked out cold. The man behind the door stood over him and picked him up with ease, sitting him on to a chair in the middle of the living room, which was conveniently the exact center of the house.

The first thing Trevor could smell was burnt wood all around him. The room he was in was suddenly very, very warm. Tears formed instantly as he tried to open his eyes because of the smoke that sting. His eyes and all of his mucosae in his nose and throat hurt like crazy and breathing was difficult.

As he managed to open his eyes and focus he could see that he was in his burning living room, tied down to a chair apparently waiting for a fiery death. He tried to scream but all that came out was a pathetic cough. The fire came closer and closer until the first flames licked his skin. Within a few seconds his whole body was on fire and he tried to scream in agony but nothing came out. He watched as more and more parts of his body were swallowed in the inferno. The pain was unbearable but the further the fire burnt into his skin, the more his nerves were killed and he could feel nothing anymore. Then everything was over.

XxX

"Hey Zuko, where are Mai, Ty and Zula?" Sokka asked as he, a confused Aang, an angry Suki and a sad and depressed Katara joined Toph and him in the cafeteria. Sokka had asked Suki earlier what was going on but the only answer he got was guys are stupid and he decided to just let it be and not ask what Aang had done. If he was quite honest, he didn't even want to know. So he just shrugged it off and they made their way to lunch to talk about what they'd do after school.

"They are probably shopping right now" Zuko answered slightly annoyed.

"Speaking of doing something more fun than school, I have an idea what we could do today." Sokka said as he sat down next to Suki "It's still warm outside so I thought we could all go to the beach today."

"Sounds good to me" Toph agreed before adding "I can't swim but I guess I could work on my sand sculptures."

"So I guess that's settled then"

XxX

After school they all went home to grab their swimming suit. Suki went with Sokka and Katara since she always had one at their place because they had a big pool that they often used in the summer. Currently Suki was sitting on Katara's bed helping her decide what to chose.

"I tell you, this is the perfect opportunity" Suki said excited "You have to take the sexiest Bikini you have. You have to make him jealous"

"I don't know" Katara sighed still slightly down from what had happened earlier that day. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't be silly. What about it wouldn't work" Suki almost shouted "Guys will fall all over you and then he is forced to ask you out for real before anybody else can" she explained. Katara reluctantly agreed and took out her favorite baby blue Bikini and went to the bathroom to change into it.

XxX

The beach was already full of people as they all arrived in either Sokka's or Zuko's car - Zuko had picked up Aang and Toph - and they struggled to find a space to park their vehicles. After a few minutes they found a good spot and got out and directly to the beach. Toph, Sokka and Zuko went a little further down the beach where there were less people. Zuko because he didn't like people, Sokka and Toph to build sand sculptures without any distractions.

Meanwhile Suki, Aang and Katara staid in the more people filled area and got a few beach chairs. And got rid of unnecessary cloths. Aang couldn't help but stare at Katara as she stood there in nothing but a bikini pretending not to notice him but still blushing lightly. He thought he was even drooling a bit and Suki was smiling smugly. Then he himself got rid of his t-shirt showing of his well-toned body making Katara blush even more.

It didn't take long before other people noticed them. Aang's eyes widened as a really buff guy about 20 years old suddenly walked up to Katara smirking. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted "You know, you are probably the hottest thing on the beach"

Katara, remembering the plan decided instead of chasing him away she would go with it "Thanks" she replied "shyly" and let out a light giggle, mentally vomiting at how stupid she felt right now. 'How can Ty Lee just do this all the time' she thought.

Aang who witnessed the interaction from his beach chair had a giant frown on his face "Hey, your Aang right?" he turned to the voice of the girl.

"Oh hi, yeah, Aang's correct" he said "Your On Ji right?" the girl nodded "So what's up"

"I was just wondering" she shyly played with her hair and biting on her lower lip "Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"Uhh, yeah actually, kinda" Aang replied sheepishly "Don't you have a boyfriend anyway?"

"Used to" she answered sadly "I broke up with him yesterday because he cheated on me"

"I'm sorry to here that" Aang said "But I'm sure someone else would love to go with you. Just wait. The ball is in two weeks so there is plenty of time."

"You think?" On Ji beamed and received a nod from Aang "Thanks" and with that she walked away.

Katara, who had seen, but not heard the conversation was now really not in the mood to pay attention to this self-absorbed asshole who was sitting before her anymore and just ignored his rambling. "Can we talk?" she suddenly heard Aang's voice to her right and she looked up at him.

But the guy who was talking to her was faster "Piss of dweeb, I saw her first" he hissed.

Aang and Katara however just pretended he wasn't even there "Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend" Katara huffed with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"What you mean On Ji?" Aang asked baffled at her reaction. Katara nodded "I just told her I _couldn't_ go to the dance with her" Katara looked shocked up at him "Can we talk now?" Katara nodded again and Aang helped her up out of her beach chair and they walked over to the more secluded area where Sokka, Toph and Zuko had vanished to.

"I just wanted to ask you something about the dance" Aang said nervously. Katara motioned for him to go on. Aang took her hand into his and looked her into the eyes "I was wondering if -"

"Hey guys you have to come and see this" Aang was interrupted by Sokka yelling and saw Suki walking past them. Katara gave him an apologetic look and stood up and walked to her brother.

Aang sighed and followed her. As they reached Sokka he could see foot prints in the sand. There were three pairs on one side looking like someone was running and then there was a big mess of footprints and then only two pairs with two straight lines leading away into another direction. "What do you think happened her?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

"Well obviously someone was running away from someone else here" Sokka pointed at the three sets of prints "Here they capture or killed the person who was running away" he pointed at the mess "And then they dragged the person away."

"We should split up and look were the prints lead" Zuko suggested "Maybe we can find something out" They all agreed and formed two teams. A few minutes later they came back.

"What did you guys find" Sokka asked Katara as they met again at the spot where they found the prints.

"The prints lead to the port" she said out of breath because she was running the way back "It looks like someone was escaping from there, and you?"

"Out prints lead to a small side street and we found tire marks. It looked like someone wanted to get away fast"

"Do you think it has something to do with the abductions?" Suki asked.

"Maybe" Sokka suggested "But we should probably go home now. I want to tell dad about this" they agreed and went back to the parking lot.


	6. Old fears, new leads

**Finally I managed to finished chapter 6. Sorry that it took so long. The last week before chirstmas was a little crazy in school. I had a very stressful and not very fun latin exam (I really hate that language) and the we went straight to munich. And then we had the holidays and you know, the whole family business and maybe I got a little distracted (Dark Souls 3 is the most awesome game ever). But now I'm back and I hope I'll be able to upload the other chapters at a more regular pace. After you read, pleas don't forget to review, it really helps and now, have fun.**

"Sokka, I'm sorry but I can't come to the beach right now" Hakoda apologized to his son over the phone. Sokka had just called him a few seconds ago yelling at him to hurry up and meet them at the local beach to look at something that was apparently very important but he had stuff to do himself. He got out of his car and immediately he saw ash everywhere.

"Why" Sokka pleaded almost pathetically. He seemed really concerned about the matter "we found footprints that look like someone was abducted. What's more important then this?" Hakoda had to acknowledge that this sounded really urgent but the chance that it was just a simple misunderstanding was to great for him to draw any officers from the scene before him to follow up on his sons lead.

"The murder of local independent journalist Trevor Morison, that is" he heard a gasp coming from his son.

"What? What happened?" Sokka asked a little saddened. Sokka always admired Trevor because he wasn't scared of saying the truth even if it was against popular opinion. He didn't like the corruption and forcing of narrative going on in the mainstream media so he became independent.

"His house was burnt down and he was inside" Hakoda explained "Sorry I can't tell you anymore. I have to go now, I'll see you at dinner, bye" and he closed the call. He heard hysterical screaming and yelling behind him and on of his officers shouting.

"Ma'am, I need you to stay behind the line" the officer said "This is official police business, chief Hakoda will have time for you later"

Hakoda turned around as a woman in her mid-twenties try to break out of the grip of two officers as she tried to cross the line around the crime scene. She didn't even seem to hear the officer trying to calm her. She struggled crying and screaming. She was clad nicely, probably business attire but the clothes were knit terribly in the scuffle and she had torn her sleeve trying to break through the officers.

After a few seconds she gave up and sank to her knees, her head in her hands shaking terribly while she was obviously crying her eyes out. The sight of her instantly brought back memories that he had rather forgotten about. He remembered the ally. The blood. The stench of the rotten food that was thrown into the dumpster. He had not known who the victim was. Had he, he would have sat the visiting of the crime scene out. Now the sight of his wife, the mother of his children, with bullet holes in her chest and head was forever branded into the deepest darkest corners of his memories.

He walked up to the woman and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly in surprise and looked up at him through her make-up smeared eyes. "Ma'am, in what relation were you to the victim?" Hakoda asked her after he helped the still sobbing but slowly calming down woman.

"I … I … I'm his f … fiancée" she said in between shaky sobs. "I … I came back earlier from … my business trip to … to surprise him" she was about to break down again but Hakoda hold her steady by the shoulder.

"If is ok with you, we would like to ask you a few questions at the headquarters but you would have to wait a little bit so we are able to finish up her" he offered in a calming and caring voice. Over the years he had to deal with this kind of situations often, heck, he had been in the same situation as the woman was himself. He knew exactly how hard it was to lose the love of your life.

She looked at him again and wiped a few tears of her face, smearing the make-up all over her sleeve. She nodded and Hakoda got an officer to drive her to the headquarters.

Hakoda looked after her sympathetically and the turned and walked towards the burnt rest of what once was a house. He walked inside and saw the full extent of the situation. The walls were mostly covered in ash, leaving it pitch black. Little particles of burnt wood and paper floated around making it a little harder to see. As he entered the living room he found Bato and the ME standing by what was left of Trevor. The sight was absolutely horrifying, even with the amount of experience the chief had. The skin was almost completely gone and the flesh was burnt black and red leaving the room in the most disgusting stench. He remembered why burn victims where his least favorite - not that he liked people being killed at all.

"So, what do we have here?" Hakoda asked as he came next to Bato and watched the ME doing his job.

"Time of death is between 2 P.M. and 4 P.M. but since people started to report the house burning at 3:15 I assume that he died somewhere around that time." He explained while searching the body for clues "As we can see at this small fracture here" he pointed at the temple bone "he was beaten down by something" the he moved down to his arm and showed the rest of the skin that was still there at his wrist and the burnt flesh in the area, showing some marks "Here and at his feet he was tied to a chair. The depth of the marks indicate that he has woken up at some point and struggled to get out"

"So he burned to death while being conscious" a more unexperienced officer who was also in the room asked. The ME nodded and the young boys eyes widened in horror "That is awful, the poor guy"

"You'll learn to deal with it when you get older buddy" Bato told the boy sympathetically. The young officer had basically just left the academy and was already thrown into something like this. "So what are you here for?" Bato then asked.

"Oh yeah" the boy said sheepishly "We found the victims laptop in his bedroom. It is pretty burnt but the tech team might be able to get something out of the hard drive"

"Hmmm" Bato scratched his chin "Send it in to tech and see if they can get something out of it" he said. The young officer nodded and left the room. "Let's wrap things up here and get back to the headquarters"

"Good" Hakoda agreed nodding his head "If you don't mind, I'll handle the fiancée in private. I think she shouldn't be stressed to much right now, she seemed really not holding up too well, even worse than wives who lived with their husbands for decades hold together better" he told Bato sympathetically and his friend nodded.

XxX

"I hope this is not too much stress for you" Hakoda asked Trevor's fiancée, Lisa Jefferson, as they sat down in a more comfortable room at the headquarters of the police, which was usually used to ask family members questions. "Take as seat, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?" he offered.

"Just water please" the now slightly calmer but still visibly shaken and shaking woman answered and sat down.

Hakoda to a glass out of the shelf and filled some water in it and put it on a small table in the room. "So how long have you and Trevor been together" Hakoda asked to make the conversation as unstressful as possible. He didn't want to go into the hard question right away.

"W … We had been toge … gether since freshman year in high … high school but we ha … had known each other since … since we were 5" she answered between sobs.

Hakoda noticed that it didn't really help to have a light start into the conversation he decided to go for the 'ripping of a patch method' "Do you know any people who would want to harm Trevor" Hakoda asked his first standard question. Of course he knew the answer already. There were a lot of people who benefitted from Mister Morisons death. Politicians, celebrities, Business owners, every kind of influential or powerful person he had made enemies with. Truly a dangerous live.

"Of course there were" Lisa answered "Docents, probably hundreds of them but we always thought the most they would do was trying to scare him with anonymous death threats" she said and another tear escaped her eyes "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have told him just to ignore it" she sobbed again.

"I isn't your fault, it's the man's fault who killed your fiancée" Hakoda spoke calmly "And besides, you can't know if someone of the people who made threats actually is the killer"

Lisa looked at the chief through her red puffy eyes "Who else could it possibly be?"

"I don't know" Hakoda leaned back into his seat folding his hands over his legs "Do you know anyone who had a problem with him through another reason then his work? A upset ex of either one of you"

"No, we both never had any other boyfriends or girlfriends" she shook her head "And for someone else, I don't think so, everyone loved Trevor, he had such a goodhearted nature. He only ever did what he thought was right and just"

"Do you know if he recently worked on something?" Hakoda asked, now changing the subject because he didn't get anything else out of the past one "Maybe something where he could have discovered something he shouldn't have, something big that could put him in the crosshairs of someone unusually powerful?"

"When hasn't he ever pissed of anyone that wasn't powerful? It was his job to discover scandals. He ruined people's lives for a living, basically" she looked at her hands for a brief moment "But to answer your question: No. We never really talked about work, so I didn't know about any stories he was working on."

"Hmm" Hakoda stroked his chin thinking "And where have you been while it happened" she gave him a strange look "Not to accuse you of anything, just protocol to get the timeline straight" he assured.

"I was on a business trip in Atlanta and I came back earlier. I didn't tell him anything because I wanted to surprise him" she said sighing.

"Ok I belief that is all we need to know" Hakoda said and they both stood up. The chief pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to her "This is the card of a psychiatrist who helped me a lot" he said smiling assuring "I hope she can help you too."

Lisa looked at the card and the phone number and picture on it and smiled back weakly "Thank you" he just nodded and let her leave. Then he fell back on the couch of the room and groaned rubbing his palms against his eyes. This situation had brought back so many memories that he wished he wouldn't have had to life through again. Somehow the younger couple reminded him of himself and Kya and it all brought him back into his dark place. He knew he had Cindy now and he knew he loved her and that she loved him but he would never be the same as before Kya's death again.

XxX

"No, he wants the girls at last next week. Don't tell me you can't, just do it you moron, we can't lose our best costumer." Zuko stopped as he heard his father's voice come out of the study. "Then work the night's through, I don't care how you get the girls, just do what you are supposed to do and produce?"

 _Is he talking about his job? But what do girls have to do with steel?_ He thought. It was really strange. He decided it was best to tell Azula. She had always been better in thinking abstract.

Knock. Knock.

"Who's there?" Azula asked through the closed door.

"It's me, I have to talk to you" Zuko told her and opened the door.

"Really? Now?" Azula huffed annoyed and rolled her eyes. She turned on her PC chair and took of her headphones "What is it."

"I just overheard dad talk on his phone" Zuko whispered, afraid Ozai could eavesdrop on them "I don't know what he was talking about but it had something to do with getting girls and selling them I suppose. It was really strange, do you think it could have something to do with the abductions?" he asked worried.

"Calm down Zuko, you are probably just thinking too much into this. It's most likely he was just talking about some material they are selling and he just used some sort of slang that's common in the industry" she shrugged it of. Zuko nodded and sighed an 'ok' before leaving her alone again. After he was out though she sighed herself. She herself wasn't really sure what it meant. Maybe it did have something to do with the abductions? Why would someone call metal girls? It was just so random. She turned back to her Computer screen and picked up writing her essay.

XxX

"Sokka?" The boy pushed the finger that was disrupting his rest in the bus away. "Sokka wake up" Annoyed he slowly stirred awake noticing a bit of saliva dropping out of the corner of his mouth. "Oh good your up"

"Aang, could you just let me get the last bit of sleep I can get before I have to go through my daily torture" he said angrily. "What is it anyway that is so important that you have to wake me up for it?"

"Oh, sorry hehe" Aang laughed sheepishly rubbing his back "I just wanted to ask where Katara is, I can't see her anywhere on the bus"

Sokka's eyes immediately narrowed in aggravation "She is at home" he sneered "She is sick with a little fever so dad told her not to go" he explained, while in his mind, already starting a revenge plan. He knew that Aang had the biggest of crushes on his sister, and Sokka didn't really have a problem with it, but that was no reason to interrupt his peaceful slumber.

"Oh, ok thanks, and sorry for waking you" Aang apologized only receiving an eyeroll back "Could I, you know, come to your place?" he then asked, getting bright red cheeks.

"Sure, just let me sleep the rest of the ride" he turned towards the bus window and saw that they were about to stop in front of the school "Oh man" he cried out frustrated before, with a hanging head, he stepped out of the bus.

XxX

Knock. Knock.

"Who *cough* *cough* is it?" She asked turning her TV off and looking over to the door of her room. She had been sick the whole day, so she hadn't been able to go to school. She hasn't even been able to leave her room. The most she could do was stand up, get the remote and lay back down.

She figured it would be Suki knocking, bringing her the homework of the day but she got surprised "It's me, Aang" the boy answered her request of identification "I brought your homework. Can I come in?"

Katara was in shock. She didn't want for Aang to see her today. Not as the mess she was right now. But she couldn't just turn him away. What excuse were she to give him. So the only thing she could do was answer with a quiet "Sure".

She was surprised he could even here it but the door was opened and his face emerged in the threshold. "Hey" he said opening the door further and slowly entered the room. "How are you?"

"I'll live. It has gotten better since the morning and I think I can go to school in two or three days again" Katara answered "You wanna sit down?"

"Ahm, ok" Aang answered "I brought your homework"

"Thanks" an awkward silence fell over them for a while. They simply didn't know what to talk about and the one topic that they both had in mind was making them too nervous. The silence stayed for, what felt like hours until Katara finally broke it "I'm scared Aang"

Aang turned to look at her, baffled by the admission. He wasn't even sue was she was talking about. The shock, that was clearly written all over his face, caused him to only be able to stumble a confused "huh?"

"What if they come for me?" Katara continued, seeming genuinely frightened "If those footprints on the beach really come from one of the girls, that were abducted, does that mean those girl will probably never come back? Not even when Dad catches the one behind all that?" Katara paused to swallow "And what if I get abducted. Dad is the chief of police, how hard is it to imagine that they would target me?"

Aang was flabbergasted. He had never really given much thought to the possibility. But now that he thought about it, it all just made too much sense. Of course she was running a high risk to become a victim. "I promise you, I will never let something happen to you" Aang told her determinedly.

Katara jumped at him, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder "Thanks Aang"

XxX

"Well, I certainly would have never thought you were a gun fan" she responded skeptically to the boys request "Why would you need one anyway? And why would you ask me if I had one"

"I don't like guns. I just need one. It's complicated. I just fear that someone I love might be in danger and I would risk everything to protect them." He answered annoyed "And for why I come to you, I think we both know you, at least, had some, Smellerbee. I just hoped that you didn't get rid of them when you and Longshot left Jets gang."

"Well, consider this your lucky day. I actually didn't. Just give me 500 bucks and it's yours" She smiled as he handed her the money and she gave him the fully loaded gun and a couple of extra bullets in exchange "Thanks, I wanted to get rid of that thing anyway" she said and went away.

XxX

"Chief Shui" the FBI tech expert came running down the hall holding a couple of papers in his hands. He was panting as he stopped in front of the Chief "I… We finished examining the brunt computer" he said between heavy breaths "The computer was pretty banged up, but we managed to pull some footage of the hard drive. I think there is something you would want to see"

The man handed him the report before he continued "Apparently the victim was working on a story about a couple of homicides a few years back."

Hakoda looked at the first page at the report. It was the profile of a person. It was the lawyer Thomas Jones who was found dead in his apartment a few weeks after the first few women were abducted in the area. Hakoda looked at the second page and almost dropped the whole stash in shock. There was a picture of his wife. "What, what is this?"

"Morison has found out that the 6 murdered lawyers that you found a few years ago were all connected. He found out that all of them were killed shortly after they started looking into the abducted women and they all were killed with the same gun. And he also say's that ex-mayor Chin had something to do with it. His bank records show that 12 hours before every murder, there was a deposit of half a million dollars to an offshore bank account, but we don't know who it belongs to.

"So my wife wasn't killed in a random mugging?" the FBI agent shook his head "Ok good. That means we have a lead."


	7. Bang!

**So, yeah, here you have it ... Chapter 7. Sorry that my upload have come so irregular, but I just have a lot of school stuff to do. Here in Austria, every High School senior has to write something called VWA, which is basically a 60.000 character long paper that is there to train students how to write a scientific paper and smart guy that I am I chose the worst topic possible, Einsteins theories of relativity. So natuarlly, I tried to avoid it as long as possible and procrastinated so that now i have to write the whole thing in a month.**

 **Anyway, if you like it don't forget to review - if you don't like it and want to tell me how much you don't like it, feel free to do so as well. Now have fun, hopefully.**

It was Friday and Sokka, Aang and Katara were sitting together in the living room, watching Amazon prime (yes Amazon prime and not Netflix) on the siblings TV. They were alone in the house since Hakoda had work to do and would then spend the night at his girlfriends house.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Sokka asked after stuffing a bunch of salted peanuts in his mouth "I know my throat is dry as hell"

"Maybe you shouldn't stuff your mouth with salt all the time" Katara retorted.

"Ahm, yeah, I would like to have some water please"

"Sure thing Aang. And you Katara won't get anything" Sokka said as he turned towards the kitchen. He entered the room and walked up to the counter and pored two glasses of water. As he turned around he saw something on the kitchen table he hadn't seen earlier.

He came closer to get a better look. It looked like a folder. Probably something his father had left from work. He would do that often, taking folders from work home, trying to see if he had overlooked something.

Sokka was about to dismiss it as nonsense as he got a glimpse at the tag the was on the folder. He thought he read the name Trevor and that immediately spaced his interest. He took a closer look at the writing. 'Trevor Morris - Hard Drive files' it said.

Sokka began debating in his mind, as to whether or not to open the file and read what is written inside of it.  
But the temptation was to great. He tried not to but opened the folder and what he saw shocked him.

"Katara, Aang, come here I have to show you something" he shouted into the other room "It's important."

"What is it" asked Katara as she, followed by Aang, entered the kitchen"

"I just found that" Sokka began to explain "It looks like something from Dad's work. It says something about hard drive files and when I looked at the first page in it I found this" he opened the folder again.

Katara gasped in wide-eyed shock as she saw the picture of the alley where her mother was found that night. The marks how she was found could be seen on the ground and a lot of blood was on the ground. Just by looking at the amount of red liquid you could see, why it wasn't a open casket funeral.

"Turn the page" Katara demanded. She wanted to know what else was in there. Why would a journalist have pictures of a Crime scene of a local lawyer in it. It was covered enough in the media.

Sokka did as he was told and they found a couple of other photographs and descriptions of homicide scenes.

"So moms murder wasn't a random mugging gone wrong?" Sokka asked still fixed on the report on the table.

"Doesn't look like it" Katara answered in an equally shocked state.

Aang took the folder away from Sokka an looked through the individual case files. "Looks like Trevor Morris was working on a story" he said as he read "It seems like they have all been targeted because they were working on the abductions. And from the looks of the ballistics report, they where all killed by the same shooter, or at least the same gun" Aang concluded and put the folder back down.

After a few minutes Sokka calmed down a bit but Katara was another case. The news had hit her and Aang was worried. Finding out that your mother was specifically targeted by a group of organized criminals because she was standing in there way must really be hard thing.

Katara was still silently sitting on the couch of the living room, every now and then sipping on the tea Aang had made to settle his friends nerves. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her normally tanned skin was pale, almost white even, and she stared wide-eyed against the wall.

"Hey Katara" Aang sat down next to her gently squeezing her shoulder with his hand.

Katara snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice and looked at him. She saw the worry for her in his eyes and put in great effort to try a small smile but to no avail. It looked just as awkward as it felt to her.

"Do you want to talk about it" Aang suggested as he was standing up, holding out his hand for her. He received a nod and he helped her up so they could go to her room, leaving Sokka, who was watching TV, alone in the living room.

Aang closed the door behind his back and waked over to Katara's bed where he sat down next to her. Seeing her like that, the shock and the sadness, was breaking his heart. Katara was very important to him, almost as much as his father, maybe even more, and all he wanted was to see her happy, see her beautiful smile. But now, nothing of that was there.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Katara suddenly burst out into tears. Aang was not really sure how to handle the situation, so he just hugged her tightly and let her sob and cry into his chest. It took only a few seconds before his shirt had tearstains but he didn't really care.

"Why" was all that Katara was able to cry out. It sounded so desperate and helpless that Aang had to fight, not to start crying as well.

He tried to calm her with "It's gonna be ok" but it didn't help.

"No" Katara cried back "Nothing is going to be ok. I had just been able to cope with the fact that my mother was just another random victim of a mugging gone wrong. I was just able to put it behind me and now it is here all over again."

"I know" Aang tried to offer understanding, tried to make her see that he was there for her, what ever she needed.

After what felt like hours of crying, Katara started to calm down again. She released a few more shaky and broken sobs before she freed herself from his grip.

"Sorry about the shirt"

Aang looked down and saw a huge wet stain on the left side of his shirt but he just shrugged it of "It's ok" then he looked at her again. Her eyes were still wet and puffy "how are you?"

"I'll live" she said I between sobs "It was just the reminder. And all the blood on the picture, it was so much. I thought I had found closure and put it behind me, but now I'm not so sure anymore"

"Maybe we should look at it ourselves?" Aang suggested "Maybe seeing the place where it happened will bring you closure. And maybe we can find out something new about the case?"

Katara thought about it for a few minutes. Was it really a good idea to visit a place that had so much hurt inside. But maybe confronting those feelings was a good idea? Finally she agreed with a nod and they told Sokka about their plan.

XxX

"So this is the alley?" Sokka asked as they got out of his car.

"It sure looks like it" Aang said as he compared the real life scene with the picture he took from the folder. They walked in and stared to look around.

It was already hours later as they decided to give up.

"I didn't find anything" Sokka said and only getting the same in return. There was only one thing they hadn't tried and their hopes for it to turn something up has dwindled to next to nothing. "Ok, last thing to try is to move the dumpster away"

They all got to the large metal container, filled to the brim with rubbish. Aang and Katara where on one side pushing while Sokka was on the other, pulling the heavy thing out of the way.

Sokka examined the wall and found a hole with a bullet stuck in it at about hip height "Guy look at this" he said upon his discovery "Maybe the man who killed mom had missed one and someone has put the container in front of the hole and overlooked the bullet?" he suggested.

"Take it with you" Katara said and gave Sokka a small plastic bag where he carefully dropped the evidence into.

"We have to take this to Dad" Katara said as they walked back to Sokka's Car "This might be important"

"What? Are you kidding? This is just a bullet and we don't even know if its from the night mom died. We have to wait and look for other clues before we can go to dad about it. This alone doesn't prove anything" Sokka retorted matter-of-factly.

"I have to agree with Sokka" Aang told her "The bullet alone isn't evidence at all. It might just throw their investigation of.

"Maybe you are right"

XxX

"Sir?" a man, probably in his early to mid 20s peeked inside the office and saw his boss meditating in front of the office chair. There where a few candles lit and the room was filled with a pleasant scent.

"Can't this wait" the meditating boss sneered back, obviously angered that he has been disturbed in his routinely Zen practice "I'm busy"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir" the younger man said bowing his head "But it is important."

The older man sighed annoyed and opened his eyes. He doused the flames of the candles with his fingers and stood up. He walked to his desk and sat down. "Spit it out"

The young man now entered the room completely and slightly bowed his head in front of his superior. "I am sorry to have to bring you bad news sir" he began "The guy your told to keep and eye on the chiefs kid's have come across a piece of evidence that could be of crucial interest for their case at the alley where you had the chiefs wife killed" the man explained "They have found, behind a dumpster in said alley, a bullet that had not been found by the executor as his did the job. The bullet had been stuck in the wall and so he only found the casings and the bullet in the body but this one was never retrieved. Neither by us, nor by the police. But now they have it and it could be of high danger to our operation."

"What?!" the boss yelled in anger. The veins were clearly visibly pulsating on his forehead. He took a deep breath to get back into his usual stoic calmness and then regarded the messenger "Thank you for the information. I will have to deal with this problem"

"No problem sir"

XxX

Ring, ring, ring.

"Sir? What is it" Ozai said as he picked the phone from his pocket.

"The Chiefs Daughter" the man on the other side of the line said "Deal with her"

Ozai took down something in a notebook and then hung up with a "certainly sir". He walked into his bedroom and opened a drawer of his nightstand. In it there were a bunch of ancient looking telephones.

He picked out one of them and dialed a number. "Jonny, meet me at the Western Dragon diner in 10 minutes. We have a job to discuss" he spoke before the other person could even speak a word.

"Ah, uhm, Of Course" came back out of the phone and after that the call was over.

XxX

"Sup guys?" Toph asked as she met up with Aang, Katara (the two are almost inseparable), Sokka and Suki in the hallway of the school. They were all about to head for lunch. Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee and Azula all had agreed to help out in the library so it was just them.

"Nothing much, we were just discussing if we wanted to do something together after school" Suki answered while he turned to her, his arm casually laying around Sukis shoulders.

"I am for watching a movie" Katara suggested as the started heading for the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, that would be cool" Aang agreed.

Sokka however was of a different opinion. It was his and Suki's anniversary and he wanted to take her out to dinner "Sorry guys but Suki and I actually can't do anything with you guys because we have something planned" He received a puzzled look from his girlfriend but decided not to elaborate wanting it to stay a secret.

"I can't either. My Stasi parents won't allow me to stay away from home for longer then school because my grandma is visiting" she turned to Aang and Katara "You two can go ahead tho"

Katara looked at Aang "So … I guess its just us" she said smiling shyly at Aang who nodded.

XxX

"So what movie do you want to watch" Aang asked as they were walking down the street in the direction of the local movie theatre. They had met up 10 minutes ago in front of Katara's house.

"I don't know I thought someone else would come up with an idea once I suggested to go to the movies. I thought at least Sokka would come up with something" she admitted sheepishly her face growing slightly warmer.

"No problem" Aang assured as he sensed how uncomfortable and a little embarrassing it was to her "We will come up with something once we are there"

Sure enough just as he finished the sentence they found themselves in front of the building. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the smell of Popcorn, Cola, Nachos and Gummy Bears. The hall was lit up in dim bluish color, to create the right atmosphere (A/N they have it where I life so I included it).

"So? Did you find a movie you want to watch?" Aang asked as they stood there for a few minutes just deciding.

"I think Assassin's Creed sounds interesting" Katara suggested.

"Well I'm kind of skeptical about Videogame movies but I was actually interested in how it turned out so I guess it's ok" Aang agreed "So I get the cards and you the food and the drinks, ok?" Katara nodded and walked away while Aang walked to the ticket booth.

After about 3 minutes they met up at a small bar table where they would wait for the movie to start. Katara gave Aang his Popcorn while he handed her, her ticket.

"So you know Assassin's Creed?" Aang after a while of awkward silence, trying to make conversation.

"Uhm" she scratched her neck sheepishly "Not really, I just heard you and Sokka discuss it once and you told him you liked it so I just thought you would want to watch the movie"

"Ha, no problem, I was actually curious how it would be" Aang laughed "I just hope that, for once, they adapted a Videogame to the big screen and did an actually good job"

That's when he something strange on the other side of the hall.

Aang recognized what it was just in time and pushed Katara to the side, as there was the loud BOOM of a gunshot audible through the whole theatre.

Katara, in shock of what just happened could only hear Aang scream in agony as she was thrown to the ground.

It took a few second for her to realize what just happened and when she did, she immediately looked to Aang who was lying on his back, unconscious with blood coming out from underneath him.

Katara's eyes started to tear up as she saw the boy's motionless form in front of her. Panicking she reached for his neck and was glad that she could at least feel a pulse, so he wasn't lost yet.

Quickly she turned his limp body around and saw a gashing would just right to his spine in his back. Luckily there was no exit wound because then it would have been over for him. But she had a bullet to get out of him.

Without thinking she put two of her fingers inside the wound and pulled out the small metal object.

Then, with all her might, she ripped of a piece of his shirt and stuffed the wound as good as she could.

That was the first time she dared to look away from only to see the witnesses still simply standing there, still frozen in shock "GOD DAMMIT, SOMEONE CALL 911" Katara yelled at the top of her lung and actually someone did.

She heard coughing coming from Aang and she turned him over. To her surprise, he was awake.

Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at his pale face "Please, you can't die" she cried "Not you too"

"Katara" Aang said weakly

"What is it Aang" her own voice barely audible.

"I Love you"

"I love you too" she said and then she saw his eyes close again and he drifted into unconsciousness.

 **I hope you liked it. Please review. See you next time, which is hopefully sooner then next month but it's going to be difficult. Sorry, hehe.**


	8. INFO: I'm Sorry

Hey Guys, it's me again …. He-Hey … Wuhu

First things first, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't write for so long. But I'm here to tell you that I have 4 months of nothing to do, sooooo … possibly, maybe I will come back with more Stories.

BUT … oh yeah, in caps so you know it's important … BUT, I CANNOT end this story. I know people liked it (more than I would have thought, or their faking it but what would be the point of that) but I don't think I could just pick the story back up after such a long time after not doing anything with it at all for such a long time. I don't think I could flow back into the story so easy and it would just turn out messy since the feel would be different. AAAAND I kinda, sorta lost my concept Document too, sooo that's another reason … yeah.

I'm very sory for that and I deeply hope you can forgive me.

BUT … caps, another important one … as mentioned earlier I do have a ton of free time coming up and no friends and/or hobbies to spend it with so I will most likely with the beginning of May start with another story (most likely, like 99%, Avatar related and in that case, though it might be possible that I will try out some other stuff like Korra, which would more or less be the same, or Pokemon the games and the anime).

In any case, the first thing I would do is a Modern AU … again … because for me personally it is the most enjoyable to read and I think there aren't that many good long multichapter once (with exception of a few and of course that one that is really great even though it's not even Kataang until about the half and it's super long). I'll maybe try to do some other stuff as well like oneshots or something like that or the series itself with a few tweeks like extra characters, from one of the characters point of view or different ages (like one really good but sadly unfinished one where Aang is 16). I also wanted to try, dare I say it, smut stories, which could be hard because socially awkward nerds like me tend to not have that many personal experience with sex other than fapping to hentai porn.

Soooo, yeah, to wrap things up, I hope you are not to disappointed (Wow, that sounded arrogant … let's just say that I meant disappointed because I'm back) and I'll talk/write to you in one of my new coming up stuff.

With the best of wishes, Yours Truly,

Lukas AKA. TheLavabendingProdigy


End file.
